


Ren's Confession

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Enjoying a movie together, Ren and Pyrrha cuddle up and confess how they feel, leading to a bit of fun with their night.





	Ren's Confession

Ren smiled softly as he crawled into Pyrrha’s bed, the two having decided to enjoy a movie together while Nora and Jaune were off doing their own things. One thing he didn’t expect was for the redhead to kiss his cheek as he crawled in, a soft blush coming to his cheeks as she did so. “What was that for…?” He asked in his usual soft tone, not looking directly at the emerald-eyed girl as he found a comfortable spot to sit on the bed. “I don’t recall doing anything special.”

 

“You’re spending the night with me and watching a movie while everyone else went away. You could’ve just gone down to the library and read with Blake, but here you are. With me.” Pyrrha smiled and giggled to herself before pulling out her laptop finding a romantic movie that she had wanted to watch for almost a month now. “You don’t mind that it’s a romance movie, right? I understand if you wouldn’t like it.” The Mistral girl kept her smile as she got comfortable beside her teammate, making sure not to touch and disturb him.   
  
“Not at all. I know how much you’ve wanted to see this movie since it got released.~” The pink-eyed boy quietly sighed and adjusted himself to be resting against Pyrrha, careful not to reach or touch her breasts, but making sure to rest his head against her shoulder. “Even if I didn’t want to really watch it, it’s still nice being able to do this with you. Nora isn’t the type to enjoy sitting back and cuddling like you are. And… Well, it doesn’t seem like Jaune is either.”   
  
“Well, I guess that just leaves us to enjoy each other instead of them.” The redhead smirked and adjusted herself so one of her best friend’s was resting against his head against her soft breasts, not realizing that he could feel her nipple poking through her shirt. Even as the movie started playing and the two had been quiet until the girl rested her hand against Ren’s, a soft gasp left her lips as she felt his hand casually fall into her lap and rest against her cock. “R-Ren…?” Even as her cheeks turned a soft shade of red, Pyrrha didn’t make an effort to move the boy’s hand from her lap. However, as she looked down and saw a smile on Ren’s face, she decided to ignore it and just enjoy their time together.

 

Though, the moment the two main characters in the romance movie had their first kiss near the end of the movie, both of the students let out a heavy breath of contentment and joy. “Well, it was bound to happen, being a romance movie, but they deserve it after everything.” Ren was the first to speak, adjusting himself to get more comfortable against Pyrrha’s body. “Just like how you deserve someone special.” The dark-haired boy smiled softly and stretched from his spot.   
  
“What do you mean? If anyone deserves someone special, it’s you. I mean, I think you’d be better off with someone than Jaune would since he seems obsessed with Weiss.” A soft blush came to Pyrrha’s cheeks as she closed her laptop, their movie being over now. “With the way you take care of Nora, it makes me a bit jealous… Always hoping someone will take care of me that way…” The girl forced a soft smile before she looked up to her friend, gasping quietly as she felt his lips connect to her own in a sweet kiss. The redhead seemed to melt into the kiss after a moment before pulling away from Ren. “R-Ren… What was that for?”   
  
“You’re the one I want, Pyrrha. If you’re jealous that no one takes care of you the same way I take care of Nora, then I’ll take care of you. And give you a bit more than I give her if I can.” The boy captured his friend’s lips in a kiss again, gently pushing her down onto her back and smiling into the affection as he felt the redhead return the affection. After a moment, Ren pulled his lips away from Pyrrha’s and just gazed into her air as he sat in her lap, starting to gently grind against her hips. “But… I’ll let you do something I’ll never let Nora do. You can fuck me, Pyrrha. As much and as hard as you want to.~” The dark-haired boy bit his lower lip as he slipped his hand down into the girl’s pajamas, finding her cock and starting to quickly stroke it to life. “And I’m sure you’ve wanted to put this inside me, don’t you?~”

 

The Mistral girl gasped softly as she started receiving a handjob from the male she admired, knowing she’d be able to fuck him shortly afterward. Raising her hips just enough to get a good hold on her clothing, the redhead moved Ren onto her stomach before exposing her cock from her clothing, groaning quietly as the boy reached behind him and started stroking her member once again. “Ren… If you’re going to let me...Don’t tease me.~” A moment later, Pyrrha watched with a smile as her friend and crush got off of her body, getting off the bed and undressing so he was standing there in the nude. “Oh my….” Another gasp left her as she felt the boy’s soft lips wrap around her length, his tongue coiling around her member as he started bobbing his head and lubing her shaft with his spit. “Oh, fuck!~”

 

Getting on his hands and knees, Ren continued working his best friend’s cock as much as he could from his position, taking it into his throat and pressing his nose against the girl’s pelvis with a smile, relishing in the soft moans that her lips. The pink-eyed boy placed a hand onto the girl’s thigh, gently rubbing it as he kept up his work, dragging his tongue along the underside of her cock, earning louder moans from her throat. However, he quickly himself off the redhead’s member and smiled at her. “It feels like you’re ready for me now.~” The dark-haired male smirked and crawled back into his teammate’s lap with a bit of lust in his eyes, teasing the Mistral girl by grinding his rear end against her tip. “Now will you be good and let me take charge? Or be forceful and just take me?~” Of course, as the boy asked, he could feel his crush’s soft hands resting on his hips.   
  
“I think you’d like it more if I just took you for myself.~” Pyrrha smirked and pulled Ren down as hard as she could against her hips, earning a very pleasing groan from the boy as his cock seemed to twitch in delight from the feeling. “Guess I was right.~” The redhead softly smiled as she started thrusting as deep as she could into her friend, gently gliding a hand up to his shoulders as she elicited moan after soft moan from the boy’s lips. “I want to kick things up a notch, too.~” Without giving warning or pause in her movements, the champion quickly pushed her teammate onto his back and wrapped his legs around her waist, continuing to thrust into her at an ever-quickening pace. The sweet moans that left Ren were all the reason she needed to keep going before capturing his lips in a heated and passionate kiss, forcing her tongue past his lips.

 

Ren loved every second that his friend was in control of him, groaning in bliss and sucking on the girl’s tongue when it found its way into his mouth. Even as his cock was being rubbed against his stomach from the position Pyrrha had put the two in, there wasn’t a single second that went by where he wasn’t showing his appreciation by greedily clenching his rear end around her massive cock. “Please… Please. Give me more!~” The boy screamed into the redhead’s ear, moaning with each and every thrust that he received from his lover. “I love you, Pyrrha!~”   
  
A soft smile came to the girl’s lip as she started letting herself moan into her friend’s ear, enjoying the way he squeezed around her with every movement she made. “I love you too, Ren. I can’t believe we waited this long.~” The Mistral girl gently started nibbling on the boy’s earlobe, earning a tighter squeeze around her shaft as she continued to move her hips. “You’re so tight, Ren. It feels like you were waiting just for me. Waiting for us to confess and finally get together so I can make you moan like a little slut.~” Pyrrha smirked and started moving her hips even faster, earning louder and louder moans from the Ren before gasping as she felt his cock start throbbing against her stomach. “Are you going to cum, Ren?~ Are you going to cum like a little slut for me?~” And just like that, as she gently bit down on his earlobe again, more moans left the dark-haired boy as he came between their stomachs, coating their torsos in rope after thick rope of cum that managed to even react the underside of the Mistral girl’s breasts. A soft giggle left her throat as she looked towards her lover, kissing him again and thrusting even harder into him. “Now it’s my turn to cum.~”

 

Ren only nodded softly and wrapped his legs as tight as he could around the redhead’s waist, wrapping his arms around her neck to make sure that she was as close as she could be when it mattered. “Please, cum inside me, Pyrrha. Fill me up and mark me as yours.~” The boy smiled and kissed the redhead passionately, moaning like a cute slut into the affection as he opened his mouth, allowing the girl access into his mouth. The moment that the Mistral girl’s tongue played with his own, he could feel her shaft throbbing inside of his rear end like she was about to cum, about to mark him as her own and no one else’s. The dark-haired boy gasped and happy bit down on the redhead’s neck, letting out a muffled scream into her neck as he felt her finally explode inside of him. Rope after thick and gooey rope of cum flooded into the boy’s plump rear, making him gasp and smile against the redhead’s neck as he was filled and painted white on the inside. “Oh gods, Pyrrha!~”   
  


Pyrrha took her time to slowly thrust into Ren, making sure to get out every drop of cum that she could manage before kissing him again and smiling. “I love you, Ren…. I’m so happy we did this.~” The redhead simply smiled as she slowly pulled her still rigid length out of her crush, peppering his lips with dozens of kisses before finally pulling fully out of the boy’s plump rear. “We’ll…. We’ll have to do it again, won’t we?~” The Mistral girl adjusted to rest on her back, letting her still hard cock rest against her stomach before biting her lip as Ren crawled up next to her and cuddled up to her.   
  
“I’d love to do it again, Pyrrha. Maybe even in a few minutes since you still seem ready for more.~” The pink-eyed boy smirked and wrapped his fingers around the girl’s rigid member, biting his lip as he gently stroked it. “Though, maybe we should get to bed so the others won’t find out this way….” A soft sigh left Ren’s lips before they were captured in a loving kiss from the girl, bringing a smile to them before he pulled away and nodded. “Okay, okay. Another round before we go to bed. They may be gone all night, after all.~” The dark-haired student smirked and crawled back into his lover’s lap, kissing her neck and starting to gently grind his rear against her cock. “This time, I’m going to be on top, though.~”


End file.
